It Started Out With A Kiss
by black panther warrior
Summary: [Set After War] [Full Summary Inside] He looked down at her with a glare. 'You were my student,' he said harshly. 'What else was there' Ravyn felt tears sting her eyes. 'There was me.' SSxOC, SnapexOc, SeverusxOc [Rated M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life. ****

Chapter 1:

The trees flew by the window quickly and the sky was shimmering a bright blue. The clouds flew by as Ravyn Rimmings look out the window of the Hogwarts express.

She sighed slightly and turned her thought back to a rather large book sitting in her lap. "I never enjoy this train ride." She said to herself.

Ravyn had just turned 34 when she received a letter from Minerva McGonagall requesting that she return to the school she had left so many years ago, Hogwarts. Ravyn accepted the job now here she was.

She sighed and looked out the window once more before she heard two students walking by. "We are almost of Hogwarts Blake, isn't that great?" a tall boy with deep brown hair asked. Ravyn noted the Gryffindor symbol on his robes. "Yes," the shorter one named Blake said. He had no symbol on his robes. 'First year,'

Suddenly the two boys turned around and looked at her. "Bugger off lady," the taller boy said. Ravyn just smirked; how soon they would realize that she was there soon to be teacher.

A few minutes later the train pulled to a stop and Ravyn stood up. She couldn't deny that she was excited but a ping of fear hit her chest. Hogwarts was her home away from home. As she got off the train she spotted a familiar figure smiling at her.

"Professor McGonagall," she said after running up to her. Minerva smiled at her. "Please, Ravyn, call my Minerva." Ravyn smiled. She had always like her Transfiguration teacher. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, it's just…"

"It's fine it's fine now come meet the other teacher, some you may even recognize." The old woman said as they began walking. "I'm very surprised when Ravyn, I would have assumed you might have wanted to study potions, you liked it very much but I always knew you were fond of the creatures."

Ravyn smiled. "What happened to Hagrid? Wasn't he teaching Care of Magical Creatures?"

The two walked into the enormous castle and Ravyn glanced around. Nothing had really changed about the school other then it seemed a bit gloomier. Hogwarts just wasn't Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

"Him and Mme. Maxime are taking some years off so they can start a family. You'll be okay working by yourself right?" Ravyn nodded and smiled at Minerva as they stopped at the staff room door. "Of course, I have been okay on my own for awhile now."

Minerva nodded and pushed opened the staff door. "Everyone!" she called out. "This is are new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Ravyn Rimmings."

Ravyn looked around at everyone. She recognized a few faces, Madam Hooch, Professor Binns and a few others. When she had turned back around, Minerva had left. She stepped forward and was greeted by a warm hand, shaking hers. "Hello, I am Professor Timbs."

Professor Timbs looked about 38; he had dark blond hair that looked as if someone ran there hand threw it and dark brown eyes. His Italian accent made Ravyn blush slightly. "I'm Ravyn Rimmings, nice to meet you."

A tall boy walked up to her. He had shaggy black hair covering his forehead, glasses and green eyes. "Hi I am Harry Potter," he said with a smile. Ravyn nodded; she had heard of Harry Potter I mean who hadn't? He was the Boy Who Lived.

"Now a days I go by Professor Potter," he said to her. She glared at him slightly and he laughed nervously. "Sorry it's a habit of mine." He told her as Ravyn but the barriers of her mind back up.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us."

After chatting with Harry, Ravyn walked around, introducing herself to all of the other staff members. Professor Flitwick, that last one she talked to smiled at her. "Ravyn it's good to have you back, even if you were one of the rowdy ones in my house."

"Oh yah," Ravyn said turning bright red, remembering how crazy and wild she was back then. "I have changed quiet a bit." She said almost immediately after he made the comment.

Professor Flitwick nodded with a slight frown on his face. "Yes I have noticed that, you have matured into a beautiful young woman."

Ravyn noticed that most of the teachers had left. "Come on now dear," she turned and saw Professor Flitwick smiling at her. "You need to be introduced to the students."

**Authors Note**

**Okay That's All We Have For Now! Please Review and We Will Update Sooner! Thanks! Remember R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

Chapter 2:

Ravyn sat down beside Professor Flitwick at the head table, on her right side sat Professor Timbs who smiled at her. "How are you Professor Rimmings?" He asked her in a hushed tone. Ravyn smiled at him. "Please call me Ravyn," she said politely.

"As long as you call me Davis." He said in his same hushed tone.

Ravyn smiled and saw Professor Flitwick smiling lightly at her and she looked at him confusingly. "Is something on my face?" she asked him.

He shook his head and pointed to Minerva who stood up and tapped her spoon on her glass, signaling all the students to be quiet.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! First off I would like to introduce our new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Ravyn Rimmings."

Ravyn stood up and waved slightly, giving a warm smile. The student applauded her lightly and she sat back down. Minerva looked over and nodded at her. "Now we will begin the sorting."

Ravyn watched as Minerva picked up a parchment and read off, "Alice Boots". Ravyn smiled and remembered when she had gotten sorted.

_**Flashback **_

"Ravyn Rimmings."

A short light brown hair girl pushed threw the crowd of students and sat down on the stool in front of her; her legs were too short and her feet weren't touching the ground letting her legs flop around. Soon an old hat was placed on her head. Unlike a few of her other classmates she did not flinch.

"Ah very interesting," the hat said wisely. "Your mind is very interesting Miss. Rimmings. You have very different traits; you are brave but afraid, kind but rude, smart but maybe a little to dense sometimes. So where to put you?"

She looked over at a girl who was wearing Gryffindor robes; she had brown hair to her chest and looked to be in her last year at Hogwarts. Ravyn smiled at her.

"Ravenclaw!"

Ravyn looked up as the hat was taken off her head. Students cheered and she walked over the Ravenclaw table then sat down at an opened spot. She turned her head and watched the rest of her classmates getting sorted.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Last but not least I must please ask you again to stay out of the Forbidden Forest as it is Forbidden, now let the feast begin!"

Suddenly food appeared and the first years gasped but the others just grabbed the food and began to chow down as though they haven't seen food in years. Ravyn grabbed some food and wine then began to eat. She then began an in depth conversation with Davis and was enjoying herself very much until she heard a door slam loudly.

Everyone stopped and glanced to see who the cause of the noise was. There in the doorway stood the tall and thin man dressed in black; Severus Snape. Whispers began and when Snape sat down they stopped and everyone began to eat and talk again.

'He hasn't changed a bit.' Ravyn thought. She leaned over to Davis. "He is still teaching here?" she asked him with a hint of fear in her voice. Davis looked at her funny then nodded slowly. "Yes he does, why?"

Ravyn leaned back to her spot. "Never mind," she whispered glancing over at Severus who was watching her. She glared at him and he was taken aback for a minute but glared back.

'He doesn't remember,' she thought to herself while turning away from him.

'Good.'

* * *

The Saturday morning after the sorting, Ravyn received a class schedule showing who she had and when. Ravyn read threw them with a snort. "Hogwarts you haven't changed." She said out loud to herself.

"Of course I get Slytherin and Gryffindor together!" she laughed. Ravyn threw open the curtains to her classroom, letting light shine threw. It was unusual for a Care Of Magical Creatures teacher to have a classroom inside the school. "But what if it rains?" she asked herself.

"Ravyn you seem rather upbeat today." She heard a voice say making her jump. She turned and saw Professor Flitwick smiling at her. "Professor, you scared me!" She said walking over to him.

"I wanted to check up on you, make sure you are all right," he began. "You seemed a little pale after last night."

Ravyn stopped. "Sorry I just didn't realize Sev…Professor Snape was still teaching here, I would have thought he would retire after…well the war."

Professor Flitwick gave a depressed sigh. "Severus has nothing left for him anymore but his teaching, we barely see him anymore. He is usually stuck in his dungeons."

Ravyn turned away from her former Professor.

"Professor…"

"He was always fond of you, I think that's why Minerva brought you back, he seemed happier, well happier than he usually is, when you were here and he was teaching you. Talk to him maybe."

Ravyn didn't have to turn around to know that Professor Flitwick had left. She had heard him walk out with a sigh. Ravyn leaned back on a desk and her eyes darkened.

"Fuck Snape," she growled pushing herself from the desk and getting back to work.

**Authors Note**

PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time :D!


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

Chapter 3 

"_Come on Ravyn!"_

_Ravyn looked over at a tall girl standing a few steps in front of her. She had light brown hair, just like Ravyn's, and deep blue eyes that gave off a welcome feeling. "Coming Ashley!" _

_Ravyn ran after the girl. "Sister, wait!" Ravyn cried running so fast she didn't realized until she was on the ground that she had bumped into someone. Ravyn looked up and pulled her books to her chest and onyx eyes glared at her. "S...s…sorry." Ravyn stuttered out. Before she knew it the boy had gotten up and walked away. _

_As soon as he left Ashley ran over to her. "Ravyn, are you okay?" _

"_Yes why wouldn't I be, I just bumped into someone?"_

"_Not just anyone! That was Severus Snape! He is in my year and a Slytherin, stay away from him! They say he knows tons of curses."_

_Ravyn looked over to where the boy had walked and nodded. "He seemed…"_

"_Come on you'll be late for Potions!" Ashley yelled pulling her away from the spot where she had fell down only a few minutes ago. _

"_Severus Snape," Ravyn thought to herself. "He seems so…"_

* * *

"...Troubled."

Ravyn sat up and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. Her breathing was hard. After a few minutes when she calmed down she flopped back and closed her eyes.

"Damn him," she whispered to herself.

As soon as Ravyn shifted into a comfortable position she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Now class today we will not be going outside. Seeing that it's your first day. Today all you are really going to do is listen to me; I am going to explain what we will be doing in the class and take suggestions for creatures you might like to learn about. Also I will hopefully learn your names."

She turned to the board and with the flick of her wand "Professor Rimmings" was written on the bored. "I know you all probably know my name but just in case you have forgotten here it is."

As Ravyn began to explain the class and what she would be teaching some faces brightened up while some others looked bored, she understood though; many people didn't enjoy that class like she did but then again she could have said the same thing for her potions class.

By the time she had finished talking class almost was over and she sighed then leaned back on her desk. "Now any suggestions?"

A young girl raised her hand slowly; she had ruby red hair to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. Needless to say, she would be a beautiful girl. "Yes you Miss…"

"Anderson, Tanya Anderson."

Ravyn nodded; she had heard of a few Americans coming to the school and from her accent she guessed Tanya was one of them.

"Yes go on."

"Well I was wondering if we could learn about unicorns mean if they exists!" she babbled out. The class began to laugh and the girl looked down.

"Miss Anderson I assume you're a Ravenclaw from the robes you wear?" Ravyn questioned. The girl nodded and looked down while her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Well it's a good choice for you, the smartest ones always ask questions, does anyone know why?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"I didn't think so, this is because knowledge is information you learn for other people and many people won't tell you just because, always ask questions."

Suddenly the bell rang signaling for class to end.

"Tomorrow meet in here and then I will take you outside for your first lesson!" she yelled as the students ran out.

Tanya slowly picked up her books and headed towards the door.

"Miss. Anderson, do you have any clue where your next class is?" Ravyn walked up to her with crossed arms and a slight smile.

"Well…no…not really…"

"What class?"

Tanya quickly pulled a sheet from her robes. "Potions…

"…With Professor Snape, yes I know. Well come on I will show you where to go."

Tanya smiled wide and shoved her schedule in her robes and chased after Ravyn who was already walking down the halls.

About halfway there Tanya broke the silence. "Professor, I heard you went to this school before, what house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw and yes Professor Flitwick was still teaching back then. A lot of the other teachers here also did."

Ravyn laughed slightly at her gasp; Tanya didn't seem to realize that Ravyn wasn't that old which made it even more humorous.

"Well here we are." Ravyn said a few feet away from the potions room. "I heard Professor Snape is mean, he made first years cry before!" Tanya shivered. She like so many other first years feared Professor Snape.

"Don't worry, sit in the middle, pay attention, don't say too much, do your work and above all don't mess up." Ravyn informed her. She knew how to pass Snape's class and for her she didn't find it that hard. But then again her sister always had something to say when it came to Snape.

"Thank you Professor," Tanya said running inside the classroom.

Ravyn smiled and hurried back to her class; she didn't want to be late for her class either.

* * *

It was late at night as Ravyn traveled around the castle; it was a starry night and the moon was shinning bright. Ravyn threw her arms out and sighed.

'Great to be out of those dress robes.' She thought to herself.

Ravyn had always hated uniforms and dress robes, she rather preferred muggle clothing like skirts, shorts and shirts. She right now was wearing a jean mini skirt that touched her mid thigh and a white tank top. The air was far to warm still to be in dress robes.

"Just like old times." She said out loud while humming some soft tunes and shaking her hips slightly to them.

After what felt like hours Ravyn finally stopped and suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked around and reached for her wand only to realize she had forgotten it in her room.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath still looking for who was watching her.

She took a few steps back and stopped when she bumped into a hard chest. Her eyes went wide and she turned around to find herself starring into onyx eyes.

Her breathing got heavy and she never took her eyes away from his.

"Snape," she finally managed to breath out

**Authors Notes **

Hey everyone **PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU WILL NOT GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!** Also I would like to thank for reviewing :D Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

Chapter 4

Ravyn stared up at Snape for a while trying to figure out what to do. He seemed more interested why she was staring at him until finally he broke the silence. "What are you doing out here dressed in that?" he asked while now glaring at her.

"I…I…" she tried to form words but everything she tried to say turned to mush in her mouth.

"Spit it out!" he hissed.

That brought Ravyn back to reality; Snape didn't remember her.

'Why would he?' she thought to herself. 'I wasn't anything to him and I am sure I am not now.'

Ravyn took the dazed look from her eyes and they turned cold. 'They're muggle clothes, I find them more comfortable then robes. I always have.' She told him. He sneered at her and crossed his arms. 'Now what are you doing out here?' he hissed.

Ravyn scrunched her nose. "I'm not a student anymore, you can't order me around" she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides I was going in anyways." She said turning around swiftly and walking towards the school. 'Don't look back Ravyn!" she thought to herself.

Despite her inner thoughts Ravyn turned around and saw Snape walking away. He looked over at her once more then the two looked away.

Ravyn ran back to her room and flung herself on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and dug her head into it.

"Ravyn, he will never care," she cried into the pillow. She lifted her head from the pillow and shinny tears rolled down her cheek.

"Never again."

* * *

"Now class," Ravyn began looking at her first year students. "Today I will be taking you into the forest so we can study the Puffskin, after we study the species we will go back to the classroom and you will be given your assignment."

Ravyn sighed as she headed into the forest with her first years. She tugged at the collar of her robes; she was sweating in these things but it was school appropriate. Perhaps she could convince Minerva to let her wear her muggle clothing.

Ravyn looked around the forest as the walked through it; she had let loose her pet Puffskin once in this forest and has always had someone, well Hagrid check up on it. Now he was gone and she could finally see her pet again.

"Professor," a student said walking up to her. He was a Hufflepuff boy and looked a little shy.

"Yes, Mr. Brons right?" Ravyn asked not even looking at him.

"Yes, but Professor, should it take this long to look for a Puffskin?"

"Ah, Mr. Brons right you are, but I am looking for a specific Puffskin" Ravyn trailed off when she saw something soft looking and a custard color.

"There you are!" Ravyn laughed running over and picking up the creature. "Hello I haven't seen you in the longest time." She said kissing the creature on the cheek. "I missed you."

Ravyn turned to her class and held out the creature. "Everyone, this is my pet Puffskin, take some notes if you wish, I will tell you about their appearance, their natural habitat and what they eat."

Ravyn explained everything there was to know about a Puffskin; this stuff was easy and came off the top of her head, which amazed some of the students while others were jotting down notes.

When they were finished Ravyn gave the Puffskin one final kiss and let it run off. "Now, lets head back to class where I will tell you about your assignment." She said clapping her hands with a smile.

When they arrived back to the class Ravyn looked at everyone. "Now I will give you tonight and tomorrow to write me an essay on the Puffskin, the more detail the higher grade. I sure hope you took then notes when I told you too. Now I will be right back if you have any questions ask Tanya who is also in charge."

Tanya looked up wide-eyed. "Me Professor?" she questioned.

"Yes, I trust you." Ravyn said walking out.

She headed towards the washroom closes to her and splashed cool water on her red face. "It's hot out there." She said rubbing the excess water off her face. "Now I really must remember to ask Minerva about the dress code."

* * *

"_Hey look it's Snivellus, what are you doing Snivellus?" _

_Ravyn peaked out from behind the bookshelf in the library to see 4 boys standing over another boy who was sitting at a table reading a book; the boy reading the book kept his head down and pretend that the others weren't there._

_Ravyn stared in shock as the teasing continued until she had enough. She grabbed a few random books from the bookshelf and walked towards the boys just not making it obvious. Just before she passed them she tripped herself while pulling one of the other boys down with her. _

"_Sorry," she said while rubbing her head. The boy looked at her with a fire in his eyes. _

"_Sirus," the light browned hair boy began pulling the boy back gently. "She is a first year and a it was a honest mistake I am sure, now let's go."_

_The other two nodded and walked out while talking about the boy. When they had left Ravyn sat down. "Your Severus Snape right?" she asked quietly. He glared at her. "Why did you do that?" he hissed grabbing his books and getting up. _

"_Your welcome!" she screamed as he ran out. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to see the librarian pointing the books with one hand and pushing her finger to her lips with the other. _

_Ravyn grumbled and got down on the floor so she could pick up the books. _

* * *

Ravyn woke up and groaned. "Not another one." She thought digging her head into her pillow. A week had gone past and the dreams kept coming. "I hate sleeping. She said to herself while getting up slowly. She looked at herself in the mirror, her brown hair was all over the place and her eyes were tired looking. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt then threw her dress robes over it.

"Right, I am going to ask Minerva about the robes today." Ravyn took her brush and brushed her hair until she got it to the way she wanted it. "And I will not run into Severus Snape."

Ravyn walked into Minerva's office to see her smiling at her. "Hello Ravyn what can I do for you today?"

"Actually I wanted to know about the dress code, I'm way too hot in these dress robes and it's affecting my teaching." Ravyn said biting her lip at the last part. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "If you except me to let you prance around in short skirts and…"

"I will wear pants, just anything but these robes!" Ravyn begged.

Minerva sighed, finally giving in. "Fine but only until the weather becomes cooler, oh and Ravyn will you do me a favor?"

Ravyn, who was almost out the door turned her head slightly and nodded. "Of course."

"Can you take over for Severus on your spare, I really want him to get some rest, he hasn't been feeling well lately. He insists that he has to teach; he refuses to cancel a class so I figured you should be able to do it. It is only 3rd years."

"Will I have to come in any contact with him?"

"Well no…"

"Fine I can do it."

Ravyn walked out of the office with a sigh, it was finally good to know she would be out of those dreadful robes.

* * *

Ravyn paced around the potions classroom while tapping her fingers on ever other desk. She had to say she was nervous; she had 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindor so things might not be all in her favor.

She hadn't gotten much sleep after she woke up from having another dream from her childhood. 'But I guess I can't push all the memories away,' Ravyn thought to herself as the 3rd years started to walk in. When they saw her some started whispering, some cheered and some groaned.

Finally when the bell run a Gryffindor girl raised her hand. "Excuse me miss but where is Professor Snape?" she asked looking hopeful that her Professor wouldn't come threw the door grumpy as ever.

"It had seems Professor Snape isn't feeling well so I have been asked to take over this class today, now can anyone inform me on what was the last potion you finished up on yesterday?"

The students looked at each other then turned to the girl who asked about Snape missing. "Well actually Professor we were wondering since we have this huge essay due if we could just work on it all class."

"When is it due?" Ravyn asked.

"Two days from now," the girl said as some held laughter back.

"Alright," Ravyn said sitting down at Snape's desk. "Just do that."

The students cheered and started to work while talking. "By the way class," she said as they all looked up at her. "I was in this class before so I know how Professor Snape works but since I am not feeling very well I decided to let you do that, try and get them to me at the end of class."

They all nodded slowly and went back to work while Ravyn opened Snape's top drawer and pulled out a book. "Figures," she muttered under her breath. "He never changes."

Ravyn turned to the first page and began to read. She was so absorbed in the book she didn't realize class was over until every student placed their essays on the desk she sat at.

"Oh, is class over already?" she asked a boy. "Yes Professor it is, have a nice day."

Then all the students were gone. Ravyn put the book in the drawer and started to read threw some of the essays and realized how good they were. "If he only gave them a chance to show how good they were,"

Ravyn sighed and put the essay down when she heard a door slam. She jumped up and looked up to see Snape glaring at her. "You let them do nothing?" he asked.

"No I let them do the essay or whatever they had to do, all they need is a little kindness and they are fine."

"Who are you to lecture me on how to teach my class?"

"Professor," Ravyn said walking over to him. "Incase you forget I was one of your best students!" Ravyn was angry now; he thought she couldn't do what he did. If he remembered…

Ravyn felt tears begin to prick her eyes; she didn't want to remember anymore. 'I can't.' she cried in her head.

"If you were important I would have remembered you. Don't you think?" he hissed.

"I was important!" Ravyn cried.

He glared down at her. "You were my student," he said harshly. "What else was there?" Ravyn felt tears prick her eyes. "There was me."

**Author's Note**

Well another chapter, sorry it is so late but had a mild case of writers block. Don't you hate it when you think of something important to happen and you have to write the filling in between? Wow, that sounded like I was talking about a doughnut. Anyways please I beg of you review! Also thank you to s88555g and Chione6891 for reviewing!

Remember to Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

Chapter 5:

Snape stared down at Ravyn. "There was you." He said more like a statement then a question. "Yes, there was me." She said letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Miss. Rimmings I don't know what you're trying to pull but it won't work! Now please remove yourself from my classroom!" Snape yelled pointing to the door.

Ravyn turned and walked towards the door with her head down. Before she left she turned her head and looked at him. "Like I said, I'm not your student."

Snape watched her leave then after a few minutes he turned swiftly and headed to his quarters.

* * *

Ravyn screamed into her pillow as loud as she could. She was remembering, the memories were coming back quickly and she couldn't stop them. She had already missed dinner so she would have to eat tomorrow.

'Stop it please,' Ravyn begged but couldn't stop it; the memories were just too painful.

After what seemed like hours Ravyn turned over and stared at the ceiling; it was now dark outside but she couldn't sleep, couldn't move and could barely breath. In a way she wanted Snape to remember her. She almost wanted it to be like so long ago.

_**Flashback **_

_Ravyn sat and watched as her new Professor lectured them on the potion they would be making; in all of her 7 _years at _Hogwarts_, _Ravyn loved the potions class this year the best. She was actually planning to study potions when she was older. _

_Soon after making the potion and writing some of her essay the bell had rung and Ravyn slowly collected her books, not wanting to leave the classroom. _

"_Miss. Rimmings if I may have a word," _

_Ravyn looked up to see her potions Professor standing over her. "Yes Professor Snape?" she asked. _

"_You are very skilled at potions, one of the best I have seen," he leaned in a bit closer to her. _

"_Thank you Professor," Ravyn said feeling her face get hot. She couldn't deny it, she was head over heals for her potions professor. _

"_I was wondering if you wanted to take private lessons, to improve your skills. I'm sure you could pull it off and I have already asked the Headmaster and he and I both agree it would be for the best." He smirked at Ravyn's now red face. She looked down at her feet. _

"_Thank you very much Professor, I was thinking about studying about potions when I graduate and this would help my skills very much." She said inching to the door. "Good night Professor." _

"_Good night Miss. Rimmings." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Ravyn bit her lip trying not to cry; she couldn't go to sleep now, she would have to stay up all night.

'Cause if I went to sleep,' she thought. 'Who knows what I would see.'

* * *

Severus Snape lay on his bed and groaned; the new professor was stuck in his mind. She seemed familiar in some way but he couldn't put his finger on it.

After finishing a glass of Fire Whiskey he shut off his lights and closed his eyes to get some sleep; his class was doing tests tomorrow. After a few minutes his eyes shot open. "Ravyn Rimmings," he said slowly.

His whole body shot up and his eyes went wide. "Ravyn Rimmings, how the hell did I forget her?" he said thinking of the memory that just came to his mind.

_**Flashback **_

_"Miss Rimmings," Snape said watching the girl stir her potion. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. "Your not stirring that right." He said getting up and going behind her. He placed his one hand over the hand she was stirring with and pressed his body close to her. _

_It had been only a week since Ravyn had started private lessons with Snape and she was doing well. But a strong feeling ping at Snape every time he would see her. _

"_Professor," Ravyn said trying to catch a breath. "You shouldn't…"_

_Snape stepped away from her and looked down at her but she wouldn't look at him. She continued to keep her back to him. "Professor, this isn't right." _

"_I know," Snape said not trying to sound hurt. Was she rejecting him like Lilly did? _

_He didn't move until she finished the potion. After bottling the potion and cleaning the cauldron, she waved her wand and the flame disappeared. She cleaned up everything then went back to her spot so she was standing in front of him again. _

"_Professor, please don't make this harder for me." She begged while turning around to face him. "I don't know how much longer I can stop myself." _

_He stared down at her. "Miss Rimmings why is it you are so rowdy with your friends but when you have no one you know with you, you seem to be quiet and calm." _

"_Professor I have so many sides to me it's not funny. But soon I will figure out who I am, whether that be for better or worse." She said leaning forward slightly. _

_Snape leaned into her to and before they knew it their lips had touched. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Snape rubbed his head and leaned back on his pillow; how was he going to act around her now, now that he knew what had happened. That's why she said she was somebody and was upset when he didn't believe her. She knew she was somebody to him.

But that was in the past. 'What happened after that and why can't I remember?'

* * *

Every time Ravyn closed her eyes she swore she had fallen asleep. She had maybe gotten five minutes of sleep the night before. When she had woken up from another flash to the past she decided not sleeping was for the best.

"Professor are you okay?" she heard Tanya ask.

But Ravyn didn't answer; she couldn't open her mouth because she was so tired. "Professor!" she heard someone yell. Not even two seconds later someone was shaking her.

"Professor Rimmings!" one voice screamed. "Davis, I don't think it's working, what's wrong with her?"

"Harry, get the children out of here, take them to another Professor then get the Headmistress, something could be seriously wrong."

Little footsteps were all that Ravyn could hear before she felt herself falling over and blacking out.

* * *

"There is nothing you need to worry about, she was over exhausted. So I have been giving her some potions to make her have a peaceful, dreamless sleep."

"When will she wake up?"

"Who knows Minerva but it should be soon."

Ravyn opened her eyes and tried sitting up but her body was stiff. "What's going on?" she managed to get out; her throat was really dry and she could barely speak.

"Professor, your awake. Have a nice sleep?"

"What time is it?" Ravyn asked.

"My dear you have been asleep for a week and a half but I suppose that's what you get from not sleeping and over exhausting yourself."

Ravyn eyes went wide. "My class…"

"Has been taking care of, you have had a few visitors though who I better inform about your awaking." Minerva said smiling at her.

Ravyn smiled back. "Who came to see me?"

Minerva looked down at Ravyn and patted her hand. "There was Miss. Anderson, Professor Potter, Professor Timbs and Professor Snape…"

"Professor Snape?" Ravyn asked taking a sip of water that was placed by her side. "He came to see me?"

"Yes," Minerva said standing up from her chair. "It surprised us all, he has been acting very strange but none the less I will inform him you have awakened. Now get some rest, you have a class to teach tomorrow."

With that Minerva walked out the door, probably headed to tell all of her visitors that she had awakened.

Ravyn received some food and drink then was left alone. 'Snape came?' she thought taking a bite of her meal. 'Does that mean he remembers?'

**Authors Notes**

Hello everyone! Was that two updates in one day? I think it was :D, I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please take the time to review! PLEASE! Anyways I will update sooner if you review :D

Laterz!


	6. Chapter 6

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

Chapter 6:

"Professor Timbs, really this isn't necessary,: Ravyn said as Davis led her down to her chambers.

"Now Ravyn, like I said before please call me Davis." Davis said with a gorgeous smile making Ravyn's face turn as red as a tomato would be.

"Sorry Pro…Davis but again you really don't have to do this, I can walk to my room myself."

When Ravyn was allowed to go back to her rooms, Davis offered to help her just incase she fainted again. Ravyn objected but Davis insisted. 'But then again, who doesn't like hanging around with a cute guy?'

Ravyn couldn't help be attracted to Davis; he had the looks, the smile, the body (or from what Ravyn could see) and the Italian accent that made Ravyn's knees wobble.

When they had reached her rooms Davis turned to Ravyn while taking her hands in his own. "Now Ravyn I know we just met and we talk every so often but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmade next weekend."

Ravyn smiled wide and tilted her head in an innocent way. "Oh Davis I would love too," she told him. He smiled and kissed her hands. "I shall see you at dinner Ravyn." Then with a final wave he went out of site.

Ravyn giggled and ran into her room; dancing around while laughing with a joyous tone in her voice. "I have a date!" she laughed flinging herself on the couch.

After a long period of laughter and a hard fall off the coach Ravyn finally pulled herself back to reality. "Maybe I can finally forget about you, Severus." She said placing her hands over her heart. "Just maybe."

* * *

Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he growled.

A young girl walked in; she had apple red hair and blue eyes. A Ravenclaw symbol was stitched on her robes. Snape recognized her as Tanya Anderson, 1st year and doing rather well at potions.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Yes," he began. "Have you been visiting Professor Rimmings?" he asked lacing his fingers together.

Tanya nodded her head. "Yes Professor I have, are you wanting to know how she was doing?" she said to him straight forward without fear in her eyes. Snape wasn't surprised; from the first day she walked in she wasn't afraid of him like most first years.

"Actually yes I would."

"Well sir," she started. "Professor Rimmings was let out a little while ago and Professor Timbs offered to take her back to her chambers."

Snape nodded. "Thank you, you may leave." He said to her.

Tanya nodded and hurried out the door as quick as she could; yes she wasn't afraid of Snape but she really disliked being alone with him.

Snape leaned back on his chair and grumbled. 'This better get dealt with soon,' he barked to himself. 'I can't have some past love affecting my work.'

Ravyn turned on her shower and sighed; she had finally begun to move on. She was going to finally escape from her past; she would never have to remember Severus Snape again.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her chambers door and ran out quickly hoping it was Davis coming to see her. When she opened the door Snape was standing there. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

His eyes seemed to become a bit softer; the Snape she knew from the past was shinning threw just a bit. "I remember." He simple said with a slight sigh.

"You remember? Remember…"

"Us Ravyn, you were in your 7th year and I was just starting to teach." He told her.

Ravyn stood in shock for a few minutes until she felt the steam coming from her bathroom. "Excuse me, my shower is running. I'm sure you know your way back to the cold dungeons." She said slamming the door in his face then locking it.

She ran into the bathroom and flung all of her clothes off. She jumping into the shower and sung down, letting the hot water hit her. She stared off thinking about what would happen now.

"Why oh why do you remember now Severus?" she asked letting tears drop from her eyes.

Every time Snape would close his eyes he could see Ravyn as a 7th year smiling at him, kissing him telling him that she loved him. Now she was in Hogwarts once again and she was a woman.

Snape sank onto his couch and laid back; maybe a nap would help him. So he took off his black robes and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep slumber.

_Flashback:_

_Severus Snape sat on his bed reading a book; it was late at night and he couldn't fall asleep. He had a certain student of his on the mind right now. Ravyn Rimmings, the girl who helped him many times when he was a student and the one he loved now. _

_Suddenly a knock at his door broke his trance. He got up and walked to the door to see Ravyn standing there in a thin black silk tank top and black silk shorts that touched her mid thigh. Needless to say his breath was taken away. _

_"Professor can I come in?" she asked looking around. That brought Snape back and he pulled her in his room. "What are you doing…"_

_He felt her lips on his; they were like little pillows of heaven on his mouth and her tongue was soft and made his desire for her grow stronger._

_"Professor…" she said breaking the kiss. _

_"Call me Severus, I think were past the teacher student thing." He told her. _

_"Severus I want to stay with you tonight." She said. _

_Snape sighed. "As much as I would like that, I think someone would notice that you are gone from your dormitory."_

_"Severus," she said walking forward slowly making him back into his room. "It's Christmas break, anyone who would have notice has left. I stayed here just to be with you, your not telling me to leave are you?" she asked pushing him down on the bed and crawling on top of him._

_"No," he said as she began to kiss his neck. His fingers of his left hand trailed down from her shoulders to her back, down her spine and to her waist. Her other hand was running threw her hair as she worked on his neck. _

_After a few minutes she moved back to his lips. "Severus," she whispered against his lips. Her hands were running up and down his bare chest, tracing his many muscles and making him shudder. _

_"Ravyn," he said, making her smile. _

_Ravyn didn't feel like a student to him. She felt more as a friend, someone his age, someone who wasn't a student. _

_"Severus," she said breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her; she was sitting up, her eyes were glazed over and she was breathing hard. "I'm ready to be yours." She told him. _

_"Are you sure?" he asked stroking her cheek. She nodded and leaned into his cheek. "Yes, I love you and I always will." _

_"I will always love you too Ravyn."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Snape jumped up after awaking from his dream. A nap didn't help him at all; it just made it a lot worse.

* * *

Ravyn walked around her chambers in silk black pj bottoms and a white tank top that hugged her chest. She was reading a book while saying some of the lines out loud, pretending to be the main character of the book.

"I will always love you," she said doing her best American accent. "I will never leave you. I'm am your girl."

Ravyn stopped and stood still for a few minutes. She had read this book many times in her school years and would always recite the lines in her head that she loved. But that wasn't what made Ravyn stop.

She closed her eyes and dropped the book letting it close on her page; but she would find it again. A certain memory came back to her mind. It wasn't bad but for her any memory for her past wasn't good.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Severus let's go to your classroom." Ravyn said walking out from the bathroom. She was in a pair of hip hugging jeans with a red and white t-shirt that touched her abs. _

_"You want to do work on Christmas break?" he asked sounding a bit surprised. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Severus you are very stupid sometimes, now let me try this again. Would you…join me in a little teacher student session in your classroom?" she nodded hoping he would get the point. _

_"Oh." He said still trying to figure it out. A few seconds later he jumped up and followed her to the classroom. Ravyn smirked; she had him wrapped around her finger, which was funny. She never figured her potion's professor would be so obedient. _

_When they got to the classroom Ravyn waved her wand and the door from the hallway locked. "There we go." She said jumping on his desk and kicking her feet back and forth. _

_"Now Professor I think I have been a bad student." She purred. "Maybe punishment will do me some good." She said giggling slightly. _

_"A student asking for punishment, never thought I would see the day." He said grabbing her hips and kissing her softly. "Well I am a special student." She said against his lips, something that drove him crazy._

_"I will always love you," she said while kissing him passionately. "I will never leave you. I am your girl."_

_She fluttered her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me you'll always love me." She said breaking the kiss._

_"I will never leave you and I will always love you." He said to her. _

_"So you promise?" she asked him. _

_"Yes I promise I will never leave you. I promise I will always love you." _

_She smiled. "Good." Then she kissed him once again. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Ravyn fell to the floor and grabbed her book. She picked it up and stared at it for a minute then threw it across the room. "You promised!" she screamed. "You promised!" she cried letting her head bang on the floor. She hated Snape and always would

**Authors Note**

**Well that's the longest chapter yet! Sorry this took so long but had a case of writers block once again. I hope you all liked it!**

**Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

Chapter 7:

'Ravyn you have outdone yourself,' she thought looking down at herself. Today was the day she and Davis were scheduled to have a date and she decided to dress for the occasion. She wore a jean skirt that touched just above her knees and a red turtle neck top that had no sleeves.

Ravyn walked out of her room and towards the entrance of Hogwarts. Students were all talking and laughing; they were excited for the trip today. Ravyn smiled when she saw Davis and ran up to him.

"Now Ravyn," Davis said as he saw her. He wore a pair of loose jeans and a simple white t-shirt. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me," Davis took her hand and they began to walk with the students.

"Well," she began. "I thought this was a date but if you want I can turn around and change back into my robes." Ravyn smirked as his face reddened slightly. Davis smiled. "You are wearing a beautiful outfit today Ravyn!"

"Thank you Davis," she said laughing at his change of attitude. Ravyn couldn't help smile knowing today would be a fabulous day.

Ravyn quickly glanced at the students; nothing out of order. No hitting, no fighting, no name-calling, so she went back to talking to Davis.

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asked him.

"Well, I was thinking we could have lunch then we could go looking threw any store you like!"

"Any thing I like?" Ravyn said slowly. "What about you?"

"No, no, no we must look threw stores you like and you can buy anything you like too!"

"Davis really…"

"Nothing is too good for my girl."

Ravyn nodded slowly then gave a small smile. She was trying to be polite, no matter how much she would hate smiling after this.

So the two went to have lunch, which Ravyn surprisingly found to be a lot of fun. He was cute and Ravyn didn't mind looking at him all threw lunch.

She was so distracted she didn't even realize that two eyes watched the laughing pair from afar.

Severus Snape sat watching Ravyn Rimmings and Davis Timbs from the other side of the room. Snape shook his head in disgust. 'How could she be attracted someone like that?' he thought narrowing his eyes as Davis placed an arm on Ravyn's shoulder.

'Not that I care…' He added to himself.

"So, Professor Snape, who is that over there, a girl that you happen to fancy?" Snape turned to see Shirley Andrews, the bar tender that had been at the place since he started teaching.

"That guy stealing her away from you?"

Snape sighed while taking a sip of the Fire Whisky that had just been placed in front of him.

"Actually," he started. "That's Ravyn Rimmings, you remember her right?"

Shirley smiled and nodded. "Yeah that girl who use to follow you in here, she ain't your student anymore I guess so when don't you try and make a catch, she always did seem fond of you."

Snape sighed. "Well as you can tell she isn't anymore, she found some new guy."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you well Mr. Snape."

"I'm not jealous." He said with a growl to his voice.

Shirley laughed loudly grabbing Snape's empty glass and filling it again. "I know when a man is jealous and you are showing signs of the green eyed monster!"

Snape raised an eyebrow to her.

"Something I heard an American say, anyways what happened with you two? I know you were teacher and a student but she was in her last year and I expected you two to…well start seeing each other in a social way."

'I wish I knew what happened,' Snape thought sipping at his drink. Ravyn and Davis stood up, breaking him from his thoughts. He shot the rest of his drink down and stood up. "Put it on my tab,"

"Consider it on the house today, now go get your girl."

"Shirley she isn't my girl," he said walking out without a goodbye. Technically to him that was the best goodbye he could give. He was never good at saying goodbye.

**Flashback**

_Snape had just returned from one of his meetings with the Death Eaters; Voldemort was not happy with him for not reporting sooner but he had other things on his mind. Like work, grading and Ravyn. _

_Ravyn; something he kept away from his fellow Death Eaters. He knew as soon as word let out he had found a girl they would take her in and make her bear children after children or even worse they could torture her and make her one of them. Severus Snape would not be able to handle that, no matter how cold hearted he seemed Ravyn was his weakness. _

_Sighing, he took off his robe and tossed it aside then walked into his bedroom. He looked around and headed to the bathroom when he took a double take at the bed. _

_Laying there was Ravyn, shivering, crying and asleep. Snape ran over and stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled slightly. "Severus where have you been?" she asked._

"_You know where I have been." _

_She let out a small laugh. "Please I couldn't bear it if you died on me Severus, I would miss you so much." She closed her eyes again. "I love you." She whispered falling back into a soundless slumber. _

_Snape kissed her on the head. "I love you too Ravyn." _

_As he ran the bath water he realized that Ravyn must have waited for awhile for him; not eating, maybe going to the bathroom and drinking water, maybe not even sleeping. He had been gone all night and she waited and must have fallen asleep._

_Then it hit him like a rock in the face; he was scared. He was scared of what might happen to Ravyn if anyone found out about them, what might happen if he were to die how that would break her. Would she kill herself if he left? Would it be safer to leave her alone? _

_Suddenly the water began to seep on the floor and he shut the water off then drained some of the water and walked back over to Ravyn. He shook her lightly. "Ravyn come have a warm bath,"_

_He picked her up and she smiled at him. "Have a bath with me." She said her eyes shinning up at him.  
_

'_I have to end this,' he thought sadly.  
_

"_Okay." He said smiling back._

**End of Flashback  
**

Snape went over memories as he walked but the one when he decided to leave Ravyn stayed in his mind; so many things he pushed away and now he wanted to remember everything. But something in his gut told him he shouldn't try and look into it but he wasn't listening to his gut this time; he was listening to his heart.

"Professor Rimmings?" Tanya asked after the end of class. It was near Halloween and Ravyn had really gotten into the spirit. After Christmas, this was her favorite holiday.

The classroom she had was decorated with black paper folded like bats and enchanted to fly around until Ravyn stopped them, freezing them in place. She also had jack-o-lanterns that weren't lit around the class. Ravyn also had a candy stash hidden in her front drawer so she could hand out candy to the good students.

"Yes Tanya?" she asked smiling at the girl. Tanya had changed a bit since the beginning of the year; her red hair held in a high ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled every time she smiled. Her confidence had grown.

"I wanted to thank you," she said with a small grin. "The first day you told me why I should be proud of myself and shouldn't let the other's get to me. You have made this year so much better then it would have been."

Ravyn nodded. "No problem, Tanya I hope that when I have a child that they will be as smart and as kind as you. People like you are why I teach."

"Professor…"

"Go on now, your friends are waiting outside." Ravyn glanced at the door as she walked out.

Tanya turned around and stared at the figure at the door then looked at Ravyn again. Ravyn gave a slight nod and Tanya hurried out. Ravyn gave a small sigh and looked up at the door to see Davis, leaning on the door frame andsmiling at her. She stood up and walked over slowly.

"Davis…" she tried to begin but he stopped her.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He stated simply. It didn't sound like he was asking; more like ordering her around like a pet. Despite his attitude she still smiled. "Davis I have papers to grade and…."

"Ravyn meet me at 7 at my chambers, if you aren't there I will fetch you myself." His tone was harsher, more demanding then the Davis Timbs Ravyn knew when she first arrived back at Hogwarts.

Nodding Ravyn watched as Davis turned and headed back to his chambers.

Ravyn slammed the classroom door as soon as he disappeared from her site. Things had been like this since there first date; at first Ravyn didn't mind even found it a bit cute but now he didn't ask her anything, simply informed her.

She wanted to leave him but was a little afraid to, plus he hadn't tried anything on her yet.

'And he better not,' Ravyn thought forcefully to herself. 'Or else he will be dead,'

But no matter how much Ravyn said this in her head she had a feeling that when he did try something, she wouldn't be able to push him away. She would be too afraid of what might happen, what he might decide to do if she rejected him.

He followed her everywhere and she was afraid.

She had reason to be too.

For this man was obsessed, a little too much for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I know it's been a long time but my computer has been messed up for the longest time now and I basically just got it back so anyways I rele hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon I suppose. Anyways laterz! Remeber R&R!!**

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life. **

**Chapter 8: **

_Ravyn leaned back as Severus Snape taught another potions lesson. 'He seems upset about something.' Ravyn thought to herself watching Snape snapped at a Hufflepuff for asking a dumb question. She hated to admit it but something was wrong and when something was wrong there was no telling what he would do. It was almost too scary to that about what he'd do..._

_But it wasn't something that happened like usual it was different. _

_The school year was almost over and she planned to visit Severus every chance she could; she of course had to think of something to say to her mother and sister but she would figure that out later. _

_Suddenly class ended shaking Ravyn from her thoughts. She looked around and saw that everyone was leaving. She looked up but Severus was gone so she picked up her books and left the classroom. _

_Ravyn ran and caught up with her friends who were headed to lunch. They all sat down and grabbed some food. _

"_So Ravyn caught any guys yet?" her friend Andre asked drinking some pumpkin juice. _

_Ravyn shook her head and began eating quickly. _

"_What happened to Billy? Weren't you with…uh Ravyn chew your food…" Her other best bud Sally said slowly. _

_Ravyn looked up from her food and swallowed a large mouthful of food. "Sorry I guess I'm kinda hungry." She shrugged going back to her food. _

"_Aren't you always hungry now…hey you haven't been banging some guy have ya?" Andre asked her. Ravyn began to choke on some potatoes and looked at both of them. _

"_No, why?" _

"_Well if you were you could have been having a kid but since you aren't I guess not. Your mom would have killed you good thing don't you think?" _

_Ravyn nodded slowly and bit the inside of her cheek. _

"_Ya good thing…" _

* * *

"Ah Ravyn so glad you could make it," Davis said with a big smile while opening the door wider for her to step inside. Slowly Ravyn to a small step inside and Davis pushed her gently in further so he could shut the door.

"Davis I can't stay very long I have some papers…"

Davis looked over Ravyn's simple jeans and black shirt. "Now Ravyn you're staying and why aren't you dressed up, you usually…"

"I'm not dressed up Davis because I can not stay long." Ravyn said with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Sit down," he said in a harsh tone, sensing her anger. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the chair and sat her down; his hand was so tightly gripped it left a small bruise.

"Davis!" she yelled as he dropped her in the chair.

"Ravyn if you would just listen to me this wouldn't be a problem," he sighed running and hand through his hair and sitting down himself. "Now lets enjoy this dinner." He said cutting some pork.

Ravyn shakily cut some food and put it in her mouth trying not to shake as much as she was; she didn't want him to see that she was scared but he did. Halfway through dinner he got up and walked over to her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to kiss her neck. "Ravyn calm down."

Ravyn pushed Davis away so he flew back and she jumped up, running for the door.

He grabbed her and flung her back so she landed on the table and then he slapped her hard in the face. He began to kiss her on the lips while holding her hands above her head. Ravyn tried to move her pinned arms but couldn't. Tears silently rolled down her eyes as he began to lift her shirt. Ravyn took the opportunity to grab and plate and smash it over his head.

Davis stumbled back and tripped over his own two feet causing him to fall on the floor. That gave Ravyn the chance to run out of his chambers and down the hall trying to get her head together so she could find her room.

Ravyn didn't know how long she had been running but soon she found herself outside under the moonlight. She fell to the ground and began to sob loudly hopping someone would hear her so they could take her back to her chambers.

"Do you hear something?" a voice said.

"Yeah lets go…is that a Professor?" another voice said.

Ravyn heard footsteps stop beside her but she didn't look up, she couldn't stop crying. She felt ashamed that she even let Davis touch her.

Before she knew it the voices had disappeared but no later more voices came back.

"Professor we found her like this, she won't listen to us! We keep calling her name but she just keeps sobbing…"

"Why were you out this late again?" a voice she recognized asked in an icy tone.

"Well we were…"

"20 points from Gryffindor each now go inform the nurses about the Professor."

"Yes Professor," the two voices said simultaneously. The two sets of footsteps quickly ran away probably going to the hospital wing.

When they left Ravyn felt herself being turned over and she shut her eyes. Not wanting to see anyone. Two cold hands stroked the right side of her face, which, strung when touched.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into strong arms.

"Go to sleep, your safe now." The once cold but now softer voice said to her.

Ravyn let out a few more whimpers and snuggled into the chest of her savior. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Snape paced up and down the hospital wing, every so often looking over at the women sitting on the bed. Every time he looked over he flinched when he saw the bruise by her right eye.

He was so transfixed on the women he didn't even notice a figure standing at the door.

"Ah Severus, watching Ravyn are you?"

Snape looked up and saw no other then Davis Timbs standing at the door with an odd little smirk on his face.

"Professor Timbs," Snape began as he walked over to Ravyn. Davis got to her bedside and reached down, and stroked the right side of her face. Snape looked closer and saw he was pressing down causing Ravyn to flinch and cry out.

"Well," Davis said smugly while taking his hand away. "I guess it hurts more then it seems like."

"Professor she has a large bruise on her eye and you pressing down on it is going to make it hurt a lot worse then it already does." Snape hissed glaring at Davis who was now walking away from Ravyn. He stopped in front of Snape and smirked. "I think I know how to handle her, tell Ravyn when she wakes up to meet me for dinner again where we can properly finish."

When Davis left the room Snape let out a loud growl and walked over to the window by Ravyn's bed.

"What did he do?" he asked himself looking out the window for who knows how long searching for the answer. He knew that Davis was involved in whatever happened to Ravyn but he had no proof thus couldn't prove anything.

'Yet his smug attitude seems to point that he is going to do it again and if we catch him before he can then…'

"Severus is that you?"

Snape whipped around and saw Ravyn looking at him; she had probably just woken up and wasn't sure where she was.

Putting his cold front up once again and glared at her slightly. "Yes it's me and who gave you permission to call me that?" he hissed at her.

"You did a long time ago." She said closing her eyes again.

"Well that doesn't mean you can now." He said trying not to be too harsh with her; no matter how much he tried he hated talking to her like this. Plus she wasn't in a state to argue back.

"Oh my gosh she is awake, Severus move!" One of the nurses said pushing him out of the way. She looked at him. "Your going to have to leave now, maybe go get some sleep."

Ravyn looked confused and look between Snape walking away and the nurse. "What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely.

"Severus was the one who found you and has been here ever since my dear."

Ravyn smiled and just before Snape left she called to him.

"Severus!"

He turned and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out of into the hall with a grunt.

Ravyn couldn't help but smile; this was the man she knew before she left Hogwarts for the first time. This was the man she loved.

_

* * *

__Ravyn took a deep intake of breath while pacing the bathroom. She was transfixed on the floor and bit her lip. _

_After the discussion with her friends at lunch it occurred the Ravyn that she had been going threw a lot of changes so she looked some things up in the library, just to see if anything could possibly be wrong with her. _

"_What am I thinking," she said to herself still pacing quickly. "I mean if I was…then wouldn't I be…" she looked at her watch and ran over to the sink. _

"_Okay Ravyn," she said gulping slightly. "You didn't give you're a sister a heart attack for nothing." _

_After reading some books Ravyn contacted her sister to send her a muggle test to see if you were having a baby. She couldn't really ask anyone to help her figure out so she figured the muggle way would be easier. _

_Picking up the small white object, Ravyn turned it over and took some breaths then focused her eyes downwards. _

**Authors Notes**

**Hey guys its moi again. I hoped you liked it :D Okay I have decided to update every weekend...it's just easier for me. **

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It Started Out With A Kiss**

**Written By:**

**Black Panther Warrior**

**And**

**xXMidnightDreamsxX**

**Summary: **Ravyn Rimmings was one of Hogwarts smartest, wildest students. But many years later, after the war, Ravyn returns to her home known as Hogwarts to be a teacher. But behind every smile she shares there is a secret, a secret that if found out it would take away her career, her reputation and worst of all, it would ruin her life.

**Chapter 9**

After some questions, some hard questions from McGonagall and a few of the nurses, Ravyn sat alone in the hospital wing, thinking everything over; she hadn't told them about Davis, she couldn't.

Ravyn felt a wave of shame wash over her and dropped her head. "If only I would have listened…" she began but stopped herself. She realized what was happening, she was blaming herself.

She looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. "Oh god," she said covering her mouth, trying not to cry. The bruise on her face was swollen and it was a purpley-yellow color. Her one eye was bigger then the other and her usually silky hair was in a mess.

This was not the Ravyn she knew; the Ravyn she knew was happy and care free. She also didn't let men or anybody for that matter treat her like she was dirt.

Ravyn shook her head and laid back down with her eyes closed. 'Maybe I deserved it…' she thought to herself. 'No Ravyn stop it…' she immediately thought after the conclusion crossed her mind.

But as she drifted to sleep Ravyn kept telling herself she deserved this. Maybe it was self pity or just her problems catching up to her. Whatever it was it was tearing Ravyn apart. Slowly but surely.

_**Flashback**_

_Ravyn headed down to the dungeons; she wanted to see Severus before she graduated, maybe even have one more thrill of being a teacher and a student before they started there life together. _

'_He doesn't seem himself,' she thought knocking on the door to her chambers. The door was swiftly opened and she found herself starring at harsh onyx eyes. _

"_Oh," he said. "It's you," he held open the door for her and she walked in. _

"_Severus is something wrong?" she asked as he didn't give her a second glance; he just headed to his chair by the fireplace and his bottle of fire whiskey. "Severus what's wrong?" she asked him, touching his arm gently. _

_Suddenly he jerked away causing her to jump slightly. She looked at him confusingly. "Severus…"_

"_Stop." He said coldly to her._

"_Stop what! I come down here to see you, you let me in and tell me to stop!" she yelled at him, turning red from anger. "What has been with you lately! You've been ignoring me and we haven't had sex in god knows how long!" _

_He cringed at her anger. It wasn't like Ravyn to yell or scream like a child but she was angry. 'Just grit your teeth and bear it,' he kept saying to himself. _

"_Why won't you talk to me anymore!?!" she screamed now in tears. _

_He ignored her tears and turned and glared at her. "I never want to see you again, leave now." He said coldly. _

_Ravyn backed away after the few seconds of shock that went threw her body. "Severus," she said softly letting tears flow freely from her eyes. "What happened to you?" _

_Ravyn turned and ran out the door without another word or glance. _

_Snape stood up and shut the door slowly. He looked up at the door as if someone was standing in front of him. "You did," he whispered. _

_**End of Flashback**_

As soon as Severus Snape remembered what he had done to Ravyn and wave of guilt washed over him. At the time it seemed right but now that he thought about it; it was almost like he wish he didn't do anything.

'Then again.' He thought to himself. 'If you did stay with her, you might have not been able to do what you did with the war.'

This brought him back to Ravyn again; did he still have feelings for her? Did she still have feelings for him?

Now pacing the room he thought intensely about what he should do and then something came to his mind. He was going to tell her everything that happened. Why he left her like he did, how he didn't mean to hurt her, how he maybe still loved her. Maybe was the keyword.

He ran to his room and grabbed his robes and threw them on. Just as he went to open the door, a small knock came causing him to stop leaving just before he touched the door handle.

"Who the hell…"

He opened the door and stopped. Standing there was the one he had been thinking about all night.

"Severus, I need to talk to you."

He opened the door and she walked in. Ravyn looked around and smiled at him; the bump on her head had gone down a bit and even though she was smiling he could tell she was upset.

"Still haven't changed a thing." She laughed sadly sitting on the couch and touching the bump on her head, like she was checking if it was still there.

He sat down beside her and she looked at him. "Severus I need to tell you a few things, can you please listen to me and not throw me out?"

He nodded and she smiled then opened her mouth to begin.

_**Flashback **_

_Ravyn watched as Hogwarts disappeared for the last time. The last time she would be there are a student, last time she would talk to the ghosts, last time she would be graded and the last time she would get to see Severus Snape. _

_She wasn't going to cry again until she got home; she would see her sister and they could talk about everything. _

_Ravyn looked down at her stomach and bit her lip and looked out the window. Ravyn had hopes for her and Snape; she hoped they would be together forever, that they could get married but most of all she wanted him in their unborn child's life. _

'_I didn't even get to tell him,' she thought sadly. _

_After Ravyn had taken the muggle pregnancy test she had found out that she was having a baby, her teachers baby. She wanted to tell him and the night he told her to get out she was the night she was going to tell him. She already had thought of what she would say to him. But then…_

'_But then he told me to get out…did he know?' Ravyn questioned to herself. _

_She looked out the window again with a small sigh. 'No he couldn't have, maybe he just didn't love me anymore.' _

_Ravyn felt a slight tear roll down her face. Then she remembered she promised not to cry, until she saw her sister. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Ravyn sat back for a minute wondering how to begin. She hadn't really realized where she was headed; she just let her mind take her there. Snape was watching her, waiting for her to speak.

She looked at her hands. "Severus, when you left me that night, when you yelled at me to get out…do you remember it?"

Snape nodded.

"Well you see there was another reason I came to visit you that night, another reason you never found out. I guess I totally forgot about it by the time I was yelling at you."

"What was the other reason?" Snape finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

Ravyn looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I…I was…having your baby." She managed to get out between sobs.

Snape stopped in shock of what he had just been told; he, Severus Snape was a father of some child who probably didn't know he was here, some child who hated him, some child who could be…

"Is he in this school?" he asked quickly afraid he could have been teaching his child all along.

"For one it's a she and know she isn't."

"What school…"

"None."

"You've been keeping her away from…"

"She's dead!"

Ravyn looked away; she really didn't like talking about this stuff but she knew she would have too.

"She died about 5 months after she was born. Her name was Ellie, she had black hair and blue eyes. Thankfully, she had my nose and not yours." Snape rolled his eyes. "She was the most beautiful baby I ever seen but something went wrong with her heart and she died."

They were silent; none of them knowing what to say. Ravyn, after a few minutes stood up and headed to the door.

"Severus, if you happen to see Davis, tell him I will not be joining him every again for anything." Then she turned and walked out the door.

Snape still sat wide eyed. "I had a daughter…" he finally managed to get out.

**Authors Note**

Okay I know its been awhile but I am liked all exhausted from school (its just finished so I am over tired from exams) so updates will probably come more frequently when I have more time to think and not be thinking about projects :P

Anyways Read and Review!!


End file.
